Stereoscopic, or three-dimensional, motion picture images create the illusion of depth by presenting two slightly different images to a viewer. When the images are viewed in such a way that each of the viewer's eyes only sees one of the images, the viewer's visual cortex interprets the pair of images as a single three-dimensional image. In digital stereoscopic projection systems employing a single projector, the stereoscopic effect is typically produced by projecting a left image and a right image sequentially during a normal frame of video. A stereo switching mechanism, such as a polarizing filter, circular polarization, or active shutter glasses, is then used to direct the left and right images to the proper eye of the viewer. For example, a polarizing filter attached to the lens of the projector may direct the left and right images to the proper eye by switching between two orthogonal states—one for the left image, one for the right image. Typically, the stereo switching mechanism transitions from the left image state to the right image state and back during the “dark time” of the system, when a black image is shown between each image.